The OWCA Band
by ficklepickle7
Summary: Just a little one-shot I made up. Perry auditions for the new OWCA band, which stirs up quite an exciting twist! Read to find out! Also, why the heck don't they have Peter on the characters list?


**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back! This is just a one-shot that I typed up a long time ago... That's really all I have to say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as far as I know. None of the characters are mine.**

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

"So, what do you play?" Peter asked me suspiciously. His voice ominously echoed across the empty OWCA gymnasium.

"Both kinds of guitar." I replied sheepishly.

"And he sings! He's a great singer!" Pinky told Peter enthusiastically.

"Well, yes, technically. But mostly electric guitar." I said, rubbing my neck nervously.

"Perry! Will you play us a song? Please?" Terry the turtle begged. The other animals cheered. I sighed.

"I don't know. Whatever Peter wants." I said to the ground. All of the animals looked at Peter anxiously.

"Fine. I'd like to see how bad,*cough*, good he is." Peter grunted and sat down. I swallowed nervously.

"Actually, I don't really want to…" I protested quietly, my foot anxiously tapping the floor.

"You're going to and that's final. Now sing." Peter growled. I flinched and grabbed my red guitar. I overheard the other animals chatting.

"Peter, Perry is really good. Even better than you. Haven't you looked him up on uTube or something? Or went to his wedding?" Pinky said with his hands on his hips.

"Perry's married? Why didn't he invite me to his wedding?" Peter asked, looking quite left out.

"He did. Remember, you threw away the invitation." Pinky said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Peter said, thinking back.

"Perry's still really good." Pinky said angrily.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Peter growled and crossed his arms. Pinky rolled his eyes and came up to me.

"Perry, you have to be really good! To prove Peter wrong!" Pinky whispered.

"Pinky, you know I can't sing when everyone's looking straight at me!" I said nervously.

"You'll have to get used to it sometime if you're going to be in the band! Please?" Pinky asked and gave me his big puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. But…" I said, raising a finger.

"Okay, _Agent P_. Your time is up. Now sing." Peter demanded.

"Just so you know, there are several different Agent Ps..." I corrected.

"JUST SING!" Peter growled. I rolled my eyes and hopped up on stage with my guitar. Terry came up with me to play the drums. Pinky arranged a microphone in front of me. He nodded enthusiastically and sat down with Peter.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I tried to imagine that I was all alone in the large gymnasium. Then I started playing.

* * *

_Well if you ever said goodbye_

_ I wouldn't waste all of my time cryin'_

_ I wouldn't sit home alone wondering where I went wrong_

_ I'd be rockin' on out of here_

_ Baby, faster than a rolling tear_

_ Ain't no grass gonna grow under me when you're gone_

_ No, I won't stay down for long_

_I'd hit the ground_

_ I'd hit the ground runnin'_

_ I know exactly what I'd do, honey_

_ I'd hit the ground_

_ I'd hit the ground runnin'_

_ I'd hit the ground runnin' after you_

_I'm gonna stop in long enough_

_ For a couple things I gotta pick up_

_ Like some pretty red flowers and a store bought card_

_ That say what I really feel_

_ That I need ya' and I always will_

_ And the three little words that used to come hard_

_ Then I jump in back in my car and then_

_I'd hit the ground_

_ I'd hit the ground runnin'_

_ I know exactly what I'd do honey_

_ I'd hit the ground_

_ I'd hit the ground runnin'_

_ I'd hit the ground runnin' after you_

_ There ain't no doubt, I ain't that proud_

_ There ain't no doubt about what I'd do_

_ I'd hit the ground_

_ Hit the ground_

_ Hit the ground runnin' after you, yes, I would_

_So if you gotta go baby, I won't stop you_

_ And I won't sit around and miss you, no , no , no_

_ 'Cuz if you leave I'm - a - comin' with you, yeah!_

* * *

I played the big guitar solo without messing up once. And at the end of it I lifted up my guitar to face behind me. All of the animal's mouths dropped open, even Peter's. I smirked and kept singing.

* * *

_ I'd hit the ground_

_ I'd hit the ground runnin'_

_ I know exactly what I'd do, sugar_

_ I'd hit the ground_

_ I'd hit the ground runnin'_

_ I'd hit the ground runnin' after you_

_ There ain't no doubt, I ain't that proud_

_ There ain't no doubt about what I'd do_

_ I'd hit the ground_

_I'd hit the ground_

_I'd hit the ground runnin' after you_

* * *

Everyone clapped, except Peter. His mouth was still hanging open. I smirked and jumped off the stage.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away there." I bragged. Everyone cheered and praised me like they hadn't heard what I said.

"Hey, Peter! I'd like to see you sing, too! I hear that you're way better than me!" I joked. All the other agents laughed at Peter's angry expression. Peter scowled at me and strutted out of the room. The loud _slam_ of the door rumbled through the gym.

"Perry, you should have an album or something! You're awesome!" Pinky said happily.

"Well, pretty much everyone would freak out if they see a platypus playing the guitar and singing..." I brought up sheepishly.

"Good point. But you sure showed Peter!"

* * *

**Authors Note: So, how was it? Sorry about the song, it wouldn't space out! I agree, they are pretty hard to read when they aren't separated... Sorry about that! Anyways, this is just a draft. I sense that there could be more to this!**


End file.
